Talk:Wii Wiki
Logo? I made a possible logo for the wiki. and a favicon. Image:Wiifav.ico 01:02, 21 December 2006 (UTC) :Note: Favicon based on Wii power button. 00:35, 25 December 2006 (UTC) :This is now the logo. You might need to refresh your cache of this image to see it. Angela talk 16:18, 24 December 2006 (UTC) ::Good work, Wikada :-) Thank you very much. --rieke 02:20, 25 December 2006 (UTC) Admins Just out of curiosity, do we have any admins yet? WiiKing 03:42, 19 April 2007 (UTC) :No one active at the moment. We'd like to work on attracting a community over the next week or two, and see who the most active, responsible and polite users are. When the time comes, users may be nominated at Wii Wiki:Requests for adminship. Please feel free to start contributing and organizing -- this wiki has a long way to go yet! — Catherine o' the ComTeam 04:55, 19 April 2007 (UTC) Wikia Community Team Games covered Does this need its own section? Can't we just put it in the about section? – Smiddle / talk 12:40, 30 April 2007 (UTC) *Yeah, I think we should replace that with a featured article list and stuff like that.WiiKing [Talk] 19:30, 30 April 2007 (UTC) ::But now ther're too few articles. It could be replaced by a did you know? think or something. – Smiddle / talk 09:30, 1 May 2007 (UTC) *good idea...maybe do a did you know thing about either nintendo or the Wii itself.WiiKing [Talk] 15:40, 1 May 2007 (UTC) :: What about using the option tag to generate random facts? See template:did you know. – Smiddle / talk 20:17, 1 May 2007 (UTC) Guides? I'm not sure where to ask this, so I'll put it here. Will Wii Wiki host guides (walkthroughs) to the video games covered in it? --SkizzerzTalk - 21:21, 19 May 2007 (UTC) *Probably not...this is a wiki, not a walkthrough site. Wikis are generally just factual sites. WiiKing [Talk] 14:52, 20 May 2007 (UTC) ::I was just wondering, because GameInfo has some guides, but not much of anything, and could really use some more. I know you are probably busy with this wiki, but maybe a link or two to some decent guides could go a long way (once it actually has a decent guide, that is). By the way, indenting your comments with a colon instead of a bullet point, in my opinion, makes the indentation look a bit nicer on talk pages. --SkizzerzTalk - 15:11, 20 May 2007 (UTC) Wii Wiki I think a better name would be Wiiki, or wiikii. You should do that. - The thing 12:40, 20 May 2007 (UTC) I absolutely agree. Wii''ki''' or ''Wii''kia or something to that effect. Or how abour ''Wii''kipedia? Wii will, wiki will ROCK YOU! ? Wii have info? ''Wii''nfo? '''Wik''ii? Wii are h''ii''re to help you? Mii and my ''Wii''ki?Supuhstar 21:37, 8 May 2008 (UTC) Wikia Gaming footer I went ahead and added a Wikia Gaming footer to the bottom of the Main Page. We're trying to get Wikia's gaming wikis more linked with each other. It's not mandatory, so you can remove it if you really hate it, but it would be appreciated if you didn't :). You can change the links to point to any other wikia wikis you like or cooperate with. Ausir 17:12, 10 September 2007 (UTC) Wii Wiki Skin May I suggest changing the wiki's default skin to the Gaming skin? That way we can all develop around that skin, and this is a gaming wiki, so it makes sense. I'm also trying to develop the next logo for this wiki, which will be used for the extra wide format of the new Quartz themes. (to see what i mean, see the Sega Wiki where I have made this change already). Thanks! 13:52, 8 December 2007 (UTC) :I made a logo for the Quartz themes that fits the whole Gaming skin. 14:33, 8 December 2007 (UTC) Monaco skin Hullo! I am Kirkburn, your friendly local Wikia Gaming Helper! I've just set your site to default to a Monaco skin (slate in this case) - this is the new Wikia default skin, and is now the main actively developed Wikia platform. As a sucessor to Quartz, it comes with even more customizability - you can find out more on w:c:inside:Monaco Skin Customization, where you can also find out info about the widgets available. An admin can set the default site skin via the skin section on , or by editing MediaWiki:AdminSkin. If users wish to see another skin than the default, they can untick "See custom wiki skins (recommended)" on the same page. Kirkburn (talk) 19:31, 20 March 2008 (UTC) : May I ask why it was set back? Kirkburn (talk) 11:16, 10 April 2008 (UTC) Wikia Gaming IRC channel Hullo! I am Kirkburn, your friendly local Wikia Gaming Helper! You may be interested to know there is a Wikia gaming IRC channel, #wikia-gaming on chat.freenode.net, where you can hop on, ask for help from users of other gaming wikis, or offer your own experiences. If you are not familiar with IRC clients, you can access it from http://irc.wikia.com/gaming. Different people may be on sporadically, but we organize weekly chats at a fixed time so we can get the most number of people online at the same time to ask and answer questions, or just to hang out. The admins of some of Wikia's biggest gaming wikis (e.g. WoW, Halo) often attend them. You can find the time for the next chat by following this link. If you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask me! Kirkburn (talk) 11:22, 10 April 2008 (UTC) Videogame sales wiki Hello, I've created Videogame Sales wiki to organize console and game sales data and trends. For those of you who enjoy reading the latest NPD or worldwide sales figures and seeing who's winning the console race, then stop by and check the wiki out. If you have any questions, just leave a comment on the wiki. Thanks! w3stfa11 23:12, 15 April 2008 (UTC) gone? what happened to the main page? is it supposed to be like this or did or is this vandalism unnoticed?--Kade wikis 12:30, 18 April 2008 (UTC) Vandalism I think we should protect the Main Page so no spammers can vandalize it. TehBeanzor 23:16, 13 May 2008 (UTC) Focus? I'm not sure if this opinion is shared by the rest of the Wii Wiki team, but after browsing the Wii Wiki, it seems to me that it lacks focus on the Wii. Personally, I think that a "Wii wiki" should be about: * Games that can be played on the Wii (including Wii native, WiiWare, Virtual Console, and Nintendo GameCube - however, characters would be condensed inside the article) * Hardware and software included with the Wii (articles for every Channel, System Update, and Accessory) * Some information on Nintendo, its history, and the gaming industry in general (yes, including the Wii's competitors) * Information on using the Wii (i.e. tutorials - maybe in their own Tutorials: namespace) Instead, what I find on the page is things like: * Items and moves in individual games, especially Super Smash Bros. Brawl (EXAMPLE: Chomp (SSB attack), Chaos Emeralds) * Individual characters from games, some of which do not even appear on the Wii (EXAMPLE: Banjo, Shadow the Hedgehog) * Large sections copied from Wikipedia when the community is just as well-equipped to write their own pages (EXAMPLE: Mario Party 8, Nintendo GameCube) * A [new games|"Rumered [sic new games"]] page with appalling spelling and grammar, no sources, and nothing to be found about these games anywhere else. Much of the above content should be in other Wikia wikis like the Super Smash Bros. Wiki or the Sonic News Network, or not be anywhere at all. Don't get me wrong, there is good content here. However, I think that some massive reorganization is needed to make the Wii Wiki a truly better place. --Giant Tribble 17:18, 13 June 2008 (UTC) I know. This wiki does'nt even have any active admins, so it wo'nt exactly be easy. Yowuza 15:01, 14 June 2008 (UTC) At any rate, I'm editing it now. Once I get 100 edits, I'll apply for adminship. 5 down, 95 to go... Giant Tribble 01:56, 15 June 2008 (UTC) Proposal for Wii Wiki: Everybody Votes I came up with an idea that, in lieu of active admins, will help keep the community in balance. It's a page entitled "Wii Wiki:Everybody Votes". The essential purpose of this would be for people with major suggestions. For example, say I was proposing the "Everybody Votes" page itself. I'd go to it, scroll down, and create a new section in header-2 font. Below that, I'd write a bit about what the proposal entails. Then, I'd create two sections in header-3 for Yes and No, and people would add bullet points with their support or disapproval. If anyone else has any sort of compromises, they could add a header-3 for their opinion, too, in case anyone else has an idea. After two weeks - or whenever there's a 3/4 majority on 8 or more votes - the poll would close, and the community would begin implementing whatever the voters had chosen. Anyway, so what better way to decide on this than to vote? Giant Tribble 11:13, 17 June 2008 (UTC) Support * I think this is a great idea, especially since I'm the one who came up with it. Giant Tribble 11:13, 17 June 2008 (UTC) * That's a pretty good idea! It would be a good place for people with major suggestions, instead of having to put on an admin's user talks were only the admin can deceide. Yowuza 17:13, 17 June 2008 (UTC) Oppose Everybody Votes Ratified Well, it looks like Wii Wiki:Everybody Votes has been ratified by the community. I'll work on building it now. --Giant Tribble 17:58, 4 July 2008 (UTC) Hey wii peeps! You can go to Wii Fanon Wiki where your ideas of made up games and accsesories for Wii are spread! IRC chat does anyone ever go on the irc channel i saw that you have a link to it but i have never seen anyone on it Galuminas 15:58, 17 March 2009 (UTC)